Death of a Hero
by Pureawsomeness123
Summary: As Jak returns from the dessert after saving the world, things go south as Keira learns of the kiss between him and Ashlien. Oneshot


Hey guys, this is my first fic. Its a one shot. I am pro JxK but hey i was depressed when i wrote this. Let me know what you think.

And go easy on me if it sucked. Im looking forward to your reviews :)

* * *

It was raining outside in haven city. Even in the pouring rain people are still awake and busy at such an ungodly hour. Shops, restaurants, theaters and even banks are all open and swarming with people. But in the middle of the port on one of the towers, all is quiet except for the ragged breathing of a hero. He sat there cradling a motionless figure, crying. It had been hours since he talked to the green haired mechanic, yet he can remember every word as if it were seconds ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

_In Keira's apartment things were loud as ever. The young couple were fighting, mostly a one sided fight._

"_You son a bitch! How could you?" Keira screamed. "I was stuck in here and Haven and your off fucking that red-headed slut out in the dessert!"_

"_I wasn't fucking her, it was one kiss! It was heat of the moment type thing!" Jak said in his defense. _

"_I was pumped full of adrenaline and my system was overloaded with eco! I would have kissed Sag!"_

_But it was no use, Keira was shaking with rage. _

_End flashback_

* * *

Jak just sat there. Breathing heavily while the rain mixed with the blood on his hands and the tears on his face. He was crying , and had been crying ever since keira and him finished their conversation

He thought back to the way she found out about it all. How angry she was, and how horrible he felt.

* * *

_Flashback_

_When Keira stopped by the Hip Hog to go to yet an other "the world is saved celebration" she was just relieved to see Jak. It had been several days since he had saved the world for the dark makers and he just returned from he wasteland because he stayed for Damas' funeral._

_As she walked in to the famous bar she was greeted by friends and family alike. Jak, Daxter, Samos, and sig were all sitting in a booth listening to Daxter's "amazing triumph" over Erol in the terra former. Torn and Ashlien were on opposite sides of the bar keeping to them selves and Tess was trying to keep up with the crowd._

"_So there I was, face to face with the largest foe I've ever faced-" Daxter continued with his story while Samos and Sig laughed, both knowing oh to well that this was all Jaks feats._

_Jak however was not paying attention at all, he had just noticed a rather beautiful jade eyed mechanic walked through the door. He immediately met her eyed as did hers, she made her way over to the table and sat down. _

_But as she did Daxter was coming to the climax of his story, and Jaks eyes widened in horror, he realized Daxter was about to reveal that he kissed Ashlien as he emerged from the wreckage._

"_-and so, as we walked away from Erols remains and the pile of debris from the giant monster, someone was waiting for us. With my animal like senses, I was able to tell it was the busty baroness, Ashlien. I ran up toward her but was surprised when she walked right by me. Baffled by this I turned around-"_

_Jak was paralyzed with fear. "Here it comes!" he thought._

"_-I turned around to see my boy Jak here locking lips and swappin' spit with her, nice going by the way buddy"_

_Since Jak had his arm around Keira he could feel her tense up as soon as Daxter spoke those words. She then began to shake and had a very firm facial expression. _

"_Excuse me" Keira quietly said as she got and made her way towards the exit._

"_What?" Daxter asked completely oblivious to what he just did. He then noticed Jak was breathing heavy and had a spark of insanity in his eyes._

"_Uh Jak? You okay buddy?"_

"_Dax, you're going to pay for what you just did." _

_And with nothing else to say he got up and ran after Keira._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Jak was overwhelmed with guilt, he had betrayed the women he loved and he paid for it dearly. He looked out over the port. He could still see the smoldering ruins of the palace, and parts from destroyed KG bots all over.

It reminded him that he was the cause of most of the debris from the old bots. He single handedly destroyed thousands of them.

It reminded him that he was a cold blooded killer, the perfect weapon.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You son a bitch! How could you?" Keira screamed. "I was stuck in here and Haven and your off fucking that red-headed slut out in the dessert!"_

"_I wasn't fucking her, it was one kiss! It was heat of the moment type thing!" Jak said in his defense. _

"_I was pumped full of adrenaline and my system was overloaded with eco! I would have kissed Sig!"_

_But it was no use, Keira was shaking with rage. _

_She ran to her night stand and picked up a knife. Gripping it with an iron fist, she charged at Jak. But because of Jaks superior abilities he jumped out of the way easily. But the she-elf wasn't done with him, not by a long shot. She lunged at him again, but she had know Jak her whole life. She knew he favored his right side, so just before he dodge she altered the path of her knife and stabbed him square in the stomach._

_It was the biggest mistake she ever mad, and also her last. Jak just blinked. Then his primal side took over. Dark eco cackled all over his body. His eyes turned jet black, his hair turned deathly white, and his skin pail grey. Horns grew from is head and his finger nails elongated, to a full 12 inches. He pulled the knife from his stomach and threw it to the floor._

_She quivered in fear, realizing what she had done she ran. She tried to get away and run, but it was too late. Dark jaks abilities were far more superior than that of a normal elf. So she turned around and awaited her fait as tears poured down her cheeks. _

_Dark Jak smiled and stabbed her in the stomach and Keira cried put in pain. She looked down to see jaks entire hand disappeared into her abdomen. She was going to die. She realized that if she had heard jak out that she may have lived and had a long happy future with jak. She smiled, and reached up and touched jaks cheek ._

"_I'm sorry, jak, I should have trusted you."_

_Jak then regained consciousness and became aware of his actions. He felt his hand hot and mushy. He looked down and what he saw, would haunt him for the rest of his life. His hand was dripping blood, Keira had a huge gaping hole in her stomach, and Keira was smiling at him, touching his face. _

"_I'm sorry, Jak" she wheezed again._

"_NO! Keira! Stay with me ill get help!" Jak said as he reached for his communicator._

"_No, jak its ok. Its my fault. I'm beyond help, just stay here, hold me for while."_

"_Keira don't talk like that its all my fault! Im so sorry!" He could barley see, his vision was blurred with tears and he had a knot is his stomach._

"_Keira, I love you! I'm so sorry! You cant leave me!" jak cried._

"_Jak its ok, ill always be with you, now just kiss me. Its my final wish, kiss me like you kissed Ashlien" she whispered._

"_The kiss with her meant nothing and wasn't that great, if I'm going to kiss you, it'll make you feel loved, warm inside. It'll make you feel loved." _

_He pushed a stray hair out of her face, leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was slow yet passionate. Keira was happy, that after many years of knowing jak, she finally got to kiss him. _

_She could die in peace. As the kiss continued jak felt keira's lips stop moving. He looked down and saw her eyes closed and a beautiful smile on her face._

"_No! No no no NO! Keira please come back! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" He yelled out to her lifeless body. Jak was now gently rocking her lifeless body back and forth, hoping she would miraculously com back to life._

_He picked her up gently and transformed into his light form. His angelic wings spread wide, and tears of white eco running down his face. He stepped outside onto the balcony and took to the sky. Jak just wanted to fly away. Far, far away with Keira in his arms. _

_After what seemed like hours, which in reality was only half an hour jak flew over to the port and landed on the center tower in the middle._

_Jak began to cry endlessly._

* * *

_End flashback_

As jak thought about it he began to cry harder than before. He was shaking, not from the freezing rain, or the loss of blood. But because he had killed his soul mate in a fit of rage. He knew her his whole life, they've been through everything together, and in one fight his dark side took over and killed her. He would never forgive himself.

He reached into his pocket, took out his communicator and dialed the Freedom League HQ. He waited for someone to answer, He heard Torn's voice reply.

"Jak? What the hell to you want it 3:30 in the morning!" Torn said in a raspy voice.

"Tell Daxter that I told him he'd pay for it." jak said quietly.

What? Jak? Hello! Answer me damn it what the fuck are you talking about?"

But Jak wasn't listening. He put his communicator down with Torn still yelling. He stood up and while cradling ceria.

"Keira, wait for me. I love you" he said as he looked at her pale face.

He jumped off the tower. As he fell he had flashbacks to time from Sandover, when Keira almost kissed him from at the silos after Gol and Mia's defeat. Before they first came to Haven. All of them happy. None of the fight that just occurred or their separation during the two first years. He smiled knowing he would be reunited with Keira again soon. He hit the floor and was killed instantly.

The hero was dead.


End file.
